


俱樂部插曲 Club Storiette

by xy700145



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CAC無差, M/M, 反轉AU, 噗浪點梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: 噗浪點梗：反轉AU天使克羅里與惡魔阿茲拉斐爾
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	俱樂部插曲 Club Storiette

克羅里是一名天使，來自天堂的那種字面意義上的天使，他在人間使用的肉身外表是紅髮青年，繼承了一家祖傳香水店（註一）。  
像這樣的傳統香水店不僅販售各式品牌香水，同時售賣店家自行調配的香水，亦提供訂製服務，唯一的問題是欲訂製的顧客必須幸運碰見店主自己看店的時候。  
今天的顧客恐怕只能失望了，克羅里臨時接了電話往外離開，去阿茲拉斐爾──他未曾正面承認的惡魔友人──開辦的私人休閒俱樂部。

放下手機的阿茲拉斐爾坐在俱樂部的酒吧吧檯嘴角噙笑，桌上擺著可口的巧克力蛋糕與白酒，身穿西裝的他將淡金色的頭髮往後梳，十足的上層菁英模樣。  
在幾杯酒下肚之後，他脫下外套鬆開一顆鈕扣，愜意地發現更多的目光往他的方向投注，他有意無意地舔掉湯匙上殘留的巧克力醬，疏離感頓時消減。  
「我可以坐下嗎？」一位金髮年輕男人拿著一杯酒停駐在他左邊，向他揚起迷人的笑容。  
「我在等人。」阿茲拉斐爾溫和地說，「這個位置是替他留的。」  
「那這個位置有人嗎？」金髮男人機智地往他的右邊空位走去，但有個棕髮中年男人搶先一步若無其事地坐下。  
「這是我的座位。」立在椅前的金髮男人深呼吸忍氣，試圖跟搶位的男人講道理。  
「先到先得。」棕髮男人蔑視的眼神瞥過他，無視來人越發明顯的氣憤，揮手招來酒保點了兩杯威士忌，轉頭搭訕阿茲拉斐爾，「有這個榮幸請你喝一杯嗎？」  
「你！」金髮男人壓低聲音對棕髮男人說，「滾邊去。」然而後者將他視作空氣，沉不住氣的金髮男人作勢要抓其衣領。  
棕髮男人掐住他伸過來的手腕，兩人眼神膠著對峙，場面似乎一觸即發，此時阿茲拉斐爾將酒保送到他前面的兩杯威士忌推到他們桌前。  
「紳士們，」在他們錯愕地同時看向他時，表情靦腆的阿茲拉斐爾彷彿沒怎麼用力就拉開互相使勁的男人們，「喝一杯解決這件事，別砸我的場。」  
「老闆，克羅里先生到了。」酒保示意他往門口看，克羅里正好走進來。  
「天使。」放開他們的阿茲拉斐爾離開高腳椅，臨走之前對酒保說：「兩位先生今天的帳算在我這裡，祝你們愉快。」最後那句朝向表情變換不定的兩個男人。  
阿茲拉斐爾腳步輕快地挽著克羅里的手臂離開酒吧，剩下兩個男人沉默半晌後互相碰杯乾了那杯威士忌，人家的『天使』都來了，他們還爭個什麼。

「你的香水。」走在大廳，克羅里將手中包裝精緻的提袋遞給他，「什麼事非得要我過來？」踏足一間由惡魔營運的休閒俱樂部讓他有些不自在。  
阿茲拉斐爾的眼神飄忽，把作為藉口的香水被阿茲拉斐爾轉手交給櫃檯員工送至他在俱樂部的房間。  
「直說吧，又有哪個地方你不想去了？」克羅里被他拉往後廚的時候無奈地說。  
「我剛找來一個甜點做得很棒的廚師，」阿茲拉斐爾笑得有些虛，「他好像在追求我。」  
「好像？」克羅里眉毛挑起，「或者你給了別人錯誤的暗示。」  
阿茲啦斐爾乾笑了兩聲，「我不想他太快離職，所以需要一個人假扮我的男朋友讓他死心。」  
「你有很多人選。」克羅里暗示那些經常撲上來的狂蜂浪蝶。  
「找他們會有後遺症。」阿茲拉斐爾的目光不停地瞟向他。  
「需要假扮多久？」克羅里妥協地說。  
「不會多久，幾十年吧。」阿茲拉斐爾高興地推開後廚門，向新來的甜點師傅介紹自己的男友。  
當甜點師傅臉上出現明顯的失落時，克羅里掃掉了心中出現的罪惡感。

完

註一：這間香水店從十八世紀經營至今，每一代店主都是克羅里，每過一段時間就換一個名字偽裝成自己的下一代繼承店鋪，令人驚訝地是他僅僅是換套裝扮就能瞞過所有人。


End file.
